Aoyama High School
by SakuraSuzumiya
Summary: This story is about a boy and the life he faces as he enters Aoyama High School.This takes place in Shibuya,Tokyo.Everything mentioned in this story is false. No one is based upon the personalities said.It ends as they enter Aoyama Gakuin University.
1. Beginning

[**NOTE:** THIS STORY IS VERY CROSS-OVERED, MEANING IT FEATURES SHOWS FROM MORE THAN NARUTO. THE FOLLOWING SHOW IT ALSO INCLUDES IS BLEACH.]

**Background**: _The school being used is "Toyama High School". It is the central school the characters are currently in. Most of the time when there is a setting changed it is informed in a certain format. The central character is Aitsu Yukito. He is a 16 year old boy who just transferred from "Aoyama High School" in Shibuya. He is currently staying inside a special 'dorm' shared with Uchiha Obito._

A buzzing noise sounded, it was on for an hour already. Yukito finally had awoken to it. He wiped his eyes opened and checked the clock. "Eight sixteen! Oh no! I'm almost last!" he yelled thrusting himself out of bed to put on his uniform. "If I would've known this stupid alarm clock was no use, I'd pitched it out 10 million years ago!" Yukito grunted rushing to the kitchen. His mother was cleaning dishes, "Oh, good morning, Yukito! Finally woke up?" "MOM! Why did you wake me? You know I'm a heavy sleeper!" Yukito complained. His mom giggled and gave him some food, "I'm sorry, I was crowded with a lot of work. Take some food and hurry off, okay?" "Fine!" Yukito rushed through his food like a starving child who hasn't ate anything in 3 weeks. Then, Yukito slipped his shoes on, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, "Bye dad, bye mom!"

Yukito was running to school. _This is the first time at my new school! I can't wait to make friends!_. He kept thinking repeatedly. He was so anxious to get to school he tripped over the smallest things ever. Pebbles. Poles. Fire hydrants. Yukito got back up and was still excited.

Finally, he made it to the 10 minute away school. Yukito was breathing hard; he entered into the building searching for class B-2. Unfortunately, it was already time for the switch from English to biology. Everyone was getting their things for biology class while waiting for the teacher. Yukito looked around the class with a puzzled face, "Where's the teacher?" he asked to no one in particularly. He was hoping to get a reply from the boy next to him, but he remained silent. Yukito gazed over at the silent boy and sighed, nodding his head. "Hey! You-" "Leave me alone." Yukito grunted, how could he just ignore him for a long period of time and not help out the new kid? What a jerk!

Yukito put his head down on his desk and waited until class started. Suddenly, the teacher entered the room. It was a man about in his 30's with blue khaki pants, white collared shirt, and a blue tie. His hair was unusual for a teacher as well, _grey hair_? Yukito was very surprised seeing that. He wrote his name on the board, "Class, we have a newbie in here. Mind standing up?" The class was silent and nobody moved. "Sometime today?" Kakashi added in an irritated tone. "Oh! Me?" Yukito whispered to himself. He stood. "Hello." He bowed. "My name is Aitsu Yukito. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Yukito sat back down. "Hinata, please stand." "Yes." Hinata stood, "Yukito, I am the class president. Anything you need help with, please tell me and I will assist you." She sat. "Ahem." Kakashi cleared his throat, "Now class. We will begin our lesson on heredity. What we started a few days ago." Kakashi grabbed 16 plastic Ziploc bags with a Q-tip of some samples of other people's DNA on it. Some girls were creped out they had to touch it, which was when Kakashi handed everyone gloves so they won't get their fingerprints on it. The rest of the class went by swiftly, then it was lunchtime.

During lunch, Yukito walked over to his locker to get his lunchbox. He had packed tori bento with milk tea. "Where should I sit? Hm…" Yukito thought walking around with his lunch. "Maybe by class-president, Hyuga Hinata? Yeah! That's it!" he ran to look for Hinata and suddenly saw her sitting by herself next to a tree. "Uh, hey…" Yukito blushed sitting next to her. "Hello." Hinata stuttered in her usual shy voice. "Why are you sitting alone? You're _the_ class pres. I can't see _you_ by yourself." Yukito opened his milk. "It's a problem." Hinata grabbed the necklace on her neck and tilted her head down. "Oh? With what?" Yukito leaned forward with a puzzled face looking at Hinata. "My breasts." Hinata stated suddenly. Yukito's face went bleh. He crossed arms and leaned back, "So, you sit by yourself because of your breast? That's just plain stu—" "It's not _that_! It's the boys fault for always flirting and the girls fault for always teasing." Yukito suddenly felt bad, "Oh, so the girls tease you by thinking _you're_ a-" Yukito stopped talking. He didn't want to make Hinata feel sadder than she already felt. Instead he just changed the topic.

"Oh! That reminds me, you need your dorm."

"Dorm? I didn't pack my clothes for a _dorm_. Can I stay at my _own_ house?"

"Uh, I was told to give everyone a dorm. I'm sorry, it's school rules."

"Oh…mmkay."

Hinata finished the last of her food and packed it back up in the fancy furoshiki, or washcloth, it original came with. "Come on." "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm coming. Haha!" Yukito zipped up his lunchbox and stood up, dusting off the food and dirt that got on him. He followed the blue-haired girl to the dormitories. Hinata pulled out an I-pad and brought up a list of peoples information and who shared which dorm. She searched Yukito's name and saw that he was staying with Obito. "No. 16334, shared with Uchiha Obito." "Uchiha…Obito? Who's that? And where could I find that?" Yukito looked around. Hinata slid the I-pad back into her bag, "This way." She walked to the dorm room, "All of the stuff you really need—will be transported here later. For now, just re-use the clothes you're wearing. Dinner, Lunch, and breakfast is already taken care of by the school." "Oh, wow." Yukito was amazed. He'd never been to such a school like this.

Just then the bell rung, Hinata's eyes widened, "Ah! I'm gonna be late for social studies!" Hinata ran to the door. "Yukito, please, hurry up we're gonna be late." "Ah? Oh yeah!" Yukito ran with Hinata back to class. "Thanks class president Hinata." Hinata smiled and blushed, "I'll meet you back in homeroom. Goodbye!" Hinata ran towards B-1 instead of B-2."

Yukito found his seat, and sat down. He sat far away from the mysterious blue haired boy who had ignored him earlier. Yukito already prepared his self for the next two classes as well.

Suddenly, a tall black-haired man, with a formal uniform entered the room. You could tell he was _royal_ from the cape that was hanging on his shoulders. He placed his teacher's textbook on the desk. "Rukia, start the class of by reading the first 3 paragraphs on page 48." "Yes, teacher Kuchiki." Rukia opened her textbook to the assigned page and began reading. Yukito's turn was next since he was the new kid. Then, some kind named Chouji finished off. The rest of school went by alright, and it was time to clean the school. Yukito ran by Hinata, "Hey, where's the towels and buckets. I wanna race ya clean." Hinata was shocked and she blushed, "This way." She stuttered. "Wow! This school is so fancy. Teachers are amazing, students are perfect, what's possibly _wrong_ with this school?" Yukito said dunking his towel into the water with cleaning materials added to it. "Well, you're new so you hardly know anything. I'm glad you like the school." Hinata smiled putting her cleaning apron on and cleaning hat. "Are you…some kind of germ-phobic?" Yukito asked preparing to race. "Eh." Hinata giggled, "I'm a girl. I hate dirt." "Oh." "Alright, let's start." They raced down the hall cleaning every spec of dirt they found leaving the halls in the area spotless. "High five!" Yukito raised his hand waiting for Hinata to clap. Hinata clapped.

A blonde boy with spikey hair has appeared. He saw Yukito and waved, "Hey! Uh, Yu-?" he paused not remembering his name. "Yukito. Hey, Naruto." Hinata, surprised seeing Naruto, blushed falling on her butt flat. "Hey, Hina! Are you alright?" Naruto yelled running toward her. Yukito looked down, "Are ya?" "Um, yeah. I just—" Hinata's face turned redder than a tomato when Naruto was no more than 24 inches away from her. "N-Naruto…!" Hinata had fainted.

"What did ya do to the girl?" Yukito nudged Naruto's arm

"How am I supposed to know? She get's like this all the time!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm always worried." Naruto's expressioned looked sorrowful as he saw the fainted girl.

"Maybe she likes ya." Yukito kept nudging Naruto's arm, raising his brows in a comedic manner.

"Likes me?" Naruto asked with a glowed face

"Yeah, her face was red, she said your name, and fainted. Those are hints of 'shy love' to me."

"Really?" Naruto blushed red. He couldn't believe someone actually _liked_ him. Truth is, Naruto never knew that for 10 years. He'd always thought Hinata had a fever or something, he never guessed love with her. Yukito picked Hinata up by the arms. "Come on, we gotta get her in a bed or somethin'." "Uh, yeah." Naruto grabbed Hinata's leg, and they both lifted her up, carrying her to another part of the hall. Naruto, from behind, bumped into a boy. He had long hair, wearing red band covering his forehead, and looked very tough. "Eh, sorry 'bout that-" Naruto turned around and paused, "Y-Your Hyuga Neji, right?" Naruto was in shock.

The boy tilted his head down looking at Hinata. "Put her down." "Eh, uh, yeah, sure." Naruto carefully put Hinata's legs down, as well as Yukito. "What's going on?" Yukito whispered. "This is a Hyuga! Hinata's older brother. He is one of the council leaders who run the school forums." "And?" "And?" Naruto whispered-scream, "He is the head of the school forums. He runs the school! He's royal!" "Ah. Gotcha." Yukito held his hand out, "Hey, names Aitsu Yukito. You?" "You're awfully unmannered for a new amateur." "Amateur?" Yukito twitched his right eye, "Who the hell are you calling a amateur, you little gay girly freak!" Naruto gasped staring at Yukito. "Yuki-to!" "Not now." "What did I tell you?" Neji grabbed Yukito by the collar and pulled him close, "Listen here, and listen well. I don't ever wanna see a naïve, little amateur try and start something with any royal, especially me. We should not _ever_ be touching worthless pieces like you. It ruins _our name_ and families. You got that clear?" "Tch, I could care less." Just then Neji was about to punch Neji, but Hinata had awoken from her faint. "N-Neji?" "Hinata…"


	2. Chapter 2

[**NOTE**: _THIS STORY IS VERY CROSS-OVERED, MEANING IT FEATURES SHOWS FROM MORE THAN NARUTO. THE FOLLOWING SHOW IT ALSO INCLUDES IS BLEACH._]

**Review**: _We have found Yukito just arriving at the class, in transition time from third to fourth. He has met a boy who had a rude personality; little does he know he is a royal. During lunch, he decides to sit with the class president, "Hinata Hyuga". He did not know did that Hinata, too, was a royal. She introduces him to the school more and shows him his dorm room. Yukito figured out that Hinata had a spaced-out schedule; just the last three schedules though. After school, Hinata and Yukito race each other down the hall, cleaning every spec of dirt, but Naruto had stopped them. Hinata's soon falls out and they meet Neji. Yukito's unmannered personality cause trouble for Neji making him so angry as to almost punch him, but Hinata woke up just on the nick of time and calls his name in question. Leaving Neji totally shocked._

"Tch, I could care less." Yukito said with an emotion-less face. Neji was furious with his obnoxious personality and decided to punch him, but as soon as he did Hinata had came to, from the faint, "Neji?" Hinata yelled in a soft-voice. Neji stopped himself, and pushed Yukito away from him. Hinata stood up and bowed her head down to hide her shame of crying. If a Hyuga cried in front of anybody, they'd be called a lesser for shedding irrational tears for any reason. "Neji, you said it yourself; _Never touch a 'lesser'._ And yet, you do so, why is it?" Hinata tried saying in a calm manner, holding back her sobs. Neji smirked, "You're asking me? I would have a right to, unlike you. Letting _these_ _lessers_ touch you." Hinata held her head up. "Neji, I know you'd get mad at this, but Yukito is my _new_ friend. Please do not talk about him in such a manner! As order of the head of the Hyuga branch, I command you to not talk to them that way!" Hinata knew she'd get a 3 hour lesson later with her father about 'respecting your elders, young or old', but she wasn't going to just stand back and let her new friend get spoken to and touched wrongly. That would be the last straw, and she was tired of it. "You really call these _lessers_ friends? There is no such thing as a _true friend_ in this school. You discovered it after killing _her_. Hinata froze. "Wait, what the heck is going on?" Yukito yelled with a puzzled face.

Naruto sighed, "Well, it's a long story. Therefore, I will say it short. Hinata once had a friend; she was beautiful, nice, and strong. She had all the potentials of what they wanted Hinata to be. So, one day...the girl overheard them saying they were going to place her into the Hyuga Royals."

"Oh, but what does that have to do with anything? And wouldn't the Hyuga royals be another name for the family itself?" Yukito blinked twice. "Heh, wait a moment. Not really, they are actually the people picked because of close relationship with the Hyugas. That girl went and bragged to everyone that she would be in the Hyuga Royals, people were jealous and they envied her. Hinata found out and a fight happened." Yukito gasped in shock, "A fight with Hinata?" "Mhm, she had killed her. However, her father had punished her. Not for killing someone, but for touching someone _less_ than her." Yukito looked at Hinata and muttered in shock, "She killed...someone? No way!" Naruto shook Yukito we both his hands, "Listen! This cannot affect the relationship we have with her! Partially the reason why she had no friends is because of the incident!" Naruto yelled. Hinata heard Naruto and cried some more. "Why me..." "Why? Simple, it is because you lack following laws. Do not _ever_ touch someone less." "...I get punished just for killing someone who let out a personal secret, and yet, you don't even get punished for-" "protecting you." Hinata lifted her head up and widened her eyes looking at Neji, "protecting me?"

Yukito turned around, "from what?" "You two idiots..." Neji crossed his arms, "You two will surely kill her with your lack of skills." "Kill Hinata because of _our "_lack of skills"? Where the hell are you getting this stuff from?" Neji smirked, "Think about it. You, a raging, clueless _lesser__,_and he, a plain idiotic _lesser, _hanging with a smart, careful noble. Lessers obviously _are_ clueless." Yukito paused. He thought about something walking away from Neji, "Hey Naruto, is this guy-" "Yes, Neji is very strict." Naruto closed his eyes. Yukito looked back at Neji, "You're horrible." "Me? Horrible? Grow up; it's called rules, jackass." Neji grabbed Hinata's arm and walked away. Yukito stared at Neji walking away and thought about fighting him. He grew an evil smile across his face. "Eh, Y-Yukito? You're scaring me with that face." Naruto looked freaked out. "Huh? Sorry!" Yukito bowed.

Yukito and Naruto put their cleaning items away as they were already done with their share of cleaning. Yukito walked to his dorm. As soon as he opened the door he heard a yell, "Yo, wassup with you breakin' in to people's dorms, ya little thief?" a strange boy with black spiky hair and goggles with orange lens on top of his head. He looked unusually weird for a high schooler. "Um, this is my dorm room I was assigned by class president of room B-2, "Hyuga Hinata". She said I shared it with Uchiha Obito." The strange boy let out a small chuckle, "Oh, so you the new kid, eh?" "Uh, yes. I'm Aitsu Yukito." "Haha, so you the kid I'm sharin' with, huh? I'm Obito." Yukito held his hand out, "Nice to meet you, Obito." Obito stared at him as if he were crazy, "Dude, quit the formal personality. Relax, ain't nobody gonna tease ya if ya weird. We don't care." "Oh, uh, I was taught to be formal. My parents are formal their self." Obito unlocked the door and entered, "Ya like top or bottom?" "Top, please!" "Heh, ya can have it." "You never unpacked." "Nope, my stupid family keep talkin' 'bout movin' back with them. I don't give a shit 'bout them with those rules." Obito took a spit into the trashcan and made it. "Oh. You shouldn't talk bad about your family. It's very rude." Obito looked at him, and then looked away, "Whatever man. I don't care." For a while, it was quiet, but then somebody, _or a crowd of people_, knocked on the door. "Come in." Obito yelled.

"Welcome to the school, newbie!" yelled a group of teenagers. Yukito looked surprised and creped out at the same time. "Uh, hello," Yukito said fixing his posture, "I'm Aitsu Yukito." The group of teenagers all introduced each other. "I'm Haruno Sakura, the school's beauty symbol. Anything you need help with, don't be scared to ask!" "Grr! How many freaking times do I have to tell you? _I'm_ the beauty symbol! Not you!" a girl with light blonde hair yelled, "I'm really the beauty symbol. I have modeled for 3 years after all. Haha. I'll assist you with anything, Yuki! Call me Yamanaka Ino." The blonde-haired girl welcomed with a too-cute-it's-irresistible smile. "Heh, I'm Kiba and he is my pet Akamaru." A wild-haired brunet boy carrying a white furred dog inside his half-buttoned shirt stated with pointing to his self and the dog as he stated both names. Akamaru barked afterwards. "And I am Chouji Akimichi." A chubby kid said with a mouth full of food because of the bag of chips in his hand. Yukito smiled. Seeing people he can finally become friends with made him happy. He loved seeing such happy moments. "Say! Have you been to any clubs yet?" Sakura asked, "They have tons of fun clubs to enter." "Uh, no. Not yet." Yukito replied with his head down. "No need to feel bad, kid. Why don't you join the _shake-pop-fizz-slurp_ club?" Kiba chuckled. "The wha-?" Yukito was puzzled. What does _shake-pop-fizz-slurp_ mean anyway? Sakura slapped Kiba on the head, "Ouch! Dude? What the heck what that for?" "I hope you don't mean the forbidden club." Sakura glared at Kiba. "Oh! Oh! Oh no, why would I? I mean _it is_ forbidden after all, right?" Kiba nervously lied. "Yeah, but you're such a dumbass you'd mention it anyway." Sakura crossed her arms. "What's the forbidden club?" Yukito asked. Sakura and Ino gasped. Yukito's eyes widened, "Is it that serious?"

"Dude, it's so serious that 13 students _died_ in that club." Kiba stated abruptly. Obito got up from his bed, "If ya wanna understand the story a lil' mo' ya gotta do us a lil' favor. Are ya in?" Obito evilly smiled. Sakura put her hands on her hips standing up straight, "Obito, what you up to know?" "Nothing, much." Yukito looked at Obito, "Please tell me, this favor of yours. I'll do anything."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry for interrupting you from doing whatever you're doing, but…" Yukito hesitated to finish his sentence. It had been the 5th person he'd ask to do this and yet the other 4 has turned him down. As he bowed, talking to this person through the door, he began thinking of what Obito told him.

"_So listen up, here's what ya gotta do. We, no, I want ya ta' go 'round askin' these girls how they feel 'bout takin' them on a date and if they would accept or not, and then ya gotta' ask them if they wanna date ya for ta' upcomin' prom."_

"_But, wouldn't it be easier if you asked them yourself?"_

"_It's eitha' that or tha' otha' thing I told ya."_

"_I'll go with the first one, thank you."_

_Obito's quite the mean one at that_, Yukito thought. "Why the hell would I take some random idiot who I don't even know to the prom when I already have plans," a girl with a rude, irritated voice had yelled. "Uhm, I'm sorry! It's just I was told to ask people by my friend and-" The door slammed open and a girl with two-black pigtails, high-skirt, and a shirt un-buttoned all the way down as far as to see her cleavage, had appeared. She looked hard at Yukito's appearance, tapping her fingers on the inside wall of her dorm. "Hm…I might decide to go with you." Yukito looked surprised, "Um, th-than-" "I said might!" the girl irritatedly stated, "And what's with that stupid formal bow, stand up ya tiny ass wuss." She stepped on Yukito's foot with the high heels she was wearing. "O-Owie!" Yukito lifted his foot up, jumped back to the wall, and sat flat on his butt, "Th-that hurts!" The girl laughed, "You're funny, tiny wuss. Make me laugh more." "Huh? I'm not tiny! I'm taller than you-" Yukito complained. "Eh? You're trying to make fun of me?" The girl put her hands on her hips and leaned her body forward toward Yukito's face. "Hm…I like you. Name's Loly." The girl stated bluntly while pulling Yukito up by the hair, "O-Owie! Quit hurting me, it hurts, ya know!" Yukito cried, "Wait, did you say your name's Loly?" "Yeah? What of it? Ya gotta a prob? Hm?" "Um, it's nothing, but you're name sound extremely cute." Yukito scratched his cheek while blushing. Loly roughly gripped Yukito's chin and moved her face closer to his, "Eh, listen here, I'm on a tight decision on who I should take between you and my dear beloved, Sousuke Aizen. I want you to ask him some questions to see if he is interested in me or not. If you do it successfully I will give you a lovely treat, you'd nose bleed to. Just don't tell him I sent you, keep it anonymous." The last sentence Loly mentioned was without a seductive voice, but a serious voice. Yukito was feeling a bit dirty from Loly's erotic behavior. "Can you handle the job, boy?" Loly smiled seductively licking Yukito's right cheek down to the right side of his lips. "U-Uh, m-my name's Y-Yukito Ai-Aitsu…" Yukito hesitated. "My, my, aren't you a shy boy, huh?" Loly said dragging her fingers down Yukito's body reaching his _secrete area_. "Um, can I go n-now." Yukito said still hesitating that a girl was coming onto him. "Your friend is a no, just to let you know." Loly said getting up from the floor and walking to her door to close it. "See ya later, cutie wussy boy." "It's Yukito!" SLAM! Yukito had sighed.

_I'm gonna kick Obito's ass_, Yukito repeated though in his head as he walked back to his dorm. He opened the door a found Obito laid back on this bed watching the news. "Sup, boy?" Obito lifted his head up and down in a laid-back manner. "Don't '_sup, boy_' me! One of those girls was almost going to rape me! And like 4 turned me down, 5 turned you down!" Obito spit out his apple juice, "Whoa, 5 gals? Turned me down? Hell no! Where these mofo's live? I gotta beat tha' shit outta them." "You would beat up girls? Are you insane? That's a criminal abuse!" "Boy, stop pretendin' like ya don't like a good catfight." "Catfight?" "Yeah, that's how I do it, son. I trick girls by sayin' nasty things 'bout them, but blamin' it on otha' gals. Pretty smart, huh?" Yukito put both his hands on both sides of his head and began walking around in little circles, "Dude! You're crazy! That's absurd! Why do that? It's so mean!" "'kay, 'kay, I get it, 'it's ridiculously idiotic and rude', but I don't giva' shit." Obito turned his head back to the TV. "Ya get in da showa' first, I wanna finish hearin' da' news." "Later, I have to run a errand with this person for this girl." "Eh? Lemme hear da excitin' news!" "Nah, you don't want to hear- It's like stupid." Yukito blushed. "Ey' it might be interestin', I wanna hear it. C'mon, tell me." Obito laughed. "Fine. I have to ask this boy some questions to see if he likes her." Yukito mumbled the last few words feeling embarrassed. "What? I didn't catch da last words. Say it louda'." Obito sat up and cupped his hand behind his ear. "I have to interview a boy to see if he likes her!" Yukito yelled quietly. "Oh, who? Eh?" "Loly and Aizen." "Whoa! Aizen? Boy, are ya outta ya freakin' minds? He's dangerous! He's also a freakin' teacher! Why?" "Not me, that's Loly." "She's crazy." "She was the same girl who tried raping me." "She must be ugly if she goin' with him, haha!" Obito laughed, laying back down reaching for a new apple juice box on the floor. "Nuh-uh, she's actually pretty hot. She shows her body and her face is very cute." "Hot body? Cute face? Wild? Mmm~ my type!" Obito drooled picturing her body in his mind. Yukito felt annoyed Obito was drooling perverted thoughts and decided to leave.

He walked back to Loly's dorm, but this time a girl with blonde hair spiked up answered. "What?" "Um, I was looking for Loly, is she here?" Yukito looked with an innocent face. "Who the hell are you?" "Y-Yukito Aitsu and you are?" "I don't need to give such information to you, and no! Loly's not here." "Oh, um, sorry." Yukito bowed his body down and and walked away. The girl slammed the door shut. Obito walked thinking to himself; _well, she was no help. I don't even know where this teacher Aizen is anyway! And for any matter, how am I going to ask him? Where the hell is Loly anyway? Ugh._ Obito bumped into a strange girl. She had a unusual appearance as well. Her uniform were skimpy, she has dark skin, blonde hair, and blonde eyes. "Ow, s-sorry." Yukito bowed. "Boy, what is your name?" the girl asked, "M-Mine? It's Aitsu Yukito." Yukito re-bowed. "You're very formal for your age. Are you a royal, servant, or rich?" "Huh?" Yukito was puzzled, "What do you mean?" "It's a simple question! How the hell can you not understand? Dumbass!" A second dark skinned girl with brown hair and brown eyes replied with a snobby voice. "I wouldn't call just anyone a dumbass, but this one is an exception, dimwit." A green-haired, purple-eyed, girl with a know-it-all voice stated. "Whaddya shuddup, Sunsun! God! Ya killin' me! Freak this!" a girl with blue-hair shouted irritatedly. The blonde girl put her hand up signaling for the three girls to hush, "Anyway, now tell me. Are you?" "I-I am not. I'm ordinary; my family was just taught to be formal, is all." Yukito replied quickly. Yukito was confused; who were these girls? What did they want?

The girl smirked, "What were you looking for? You seemed puzzled." Yukito's eyes widened, then he blinked and they returned to normal, "Um I was looking for a man, teacher, named Aizen. I have to, uh, talk to him." Yukito mumbled the rest silently, "really interview him…" The girl unbuttoned her shirt until her breast popped out fully. Yukito blushed. The three girls seemed embarrassed. "See this number?" she said as she pointed to the three tattooed on her upper breast. "Uh, y-yeah." Yukito hesitated too say. She smirked, "It's the rank I've been given in his class. My name is Tia Halilbel. Please call me Halilbel instead." "Uh, okay. Could you please b-button your shirt up, it's bothering me." Yukito blushed looking away from her D-sized breast. Halilbel buttoned her shirt up and told her crew of girls they are leaving. The girls all followed along. "W-wait! Halilbel! P-Please tell me where Aizen is!" Yukito yelled. "Teacher's lounge." Halilbel yelled back. "I give you many th-thanks, Halilbel!" Yukito bowed.

Yukito headed back to the school building searching for the teacher's lounge. "Ah! Here it is, the teachers' lounge." Yukito said to himself. He knocked twice, a voice yelled enter so he entered. A brown-haired man with glasses was sitting at the table grading papers and entering them in the grading system. "Hello." He said in a gentle and calm, but deep voice. "Um, hi, are you teacher Aizen?" Yukito asked in a tiny, weak voice. "Why yes I am, and who might you be, little one?" Aizen asked. "I am Aitsu Yukito, sir!" Yukito bowed. "Ah, sit down, Yukito." Aizen smiled taking of his glasses and running his hand threw his hair. "What is it you wanna talk about, little Yukito?" Aizen said with much interest in his deep-voice. "Um, well, what kind of people do you date?" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Young boy, I'm a married man. I'm not homosexual either. You're coming out of the closet way to quickly and early." "Wha-?" Yukito's eyes widened and his lips began forming a giant smile; he was holding in a laugh after what Aizen said. "I don't mean to make you upset, young fella, it's just that- this is too early and not toward me, I'm already happily married to a beautiful woman. Try someone your age and do it slowly-" "Not me, this other person wanted to know that." "Oh thank God," Aizen put his hand over his chest and breathed in a relieved way, "Who?" "Uh, this girl who's really—" Yukito closed his eyes and drew an hour-glass figured with his hands, "er, sex-cute!" Yukito felt embarrassed. "Hm, what is it about her?" "Um, she wants to date you for the prom, more rather live with you." "Really?" Aizen got up and stretched his arm's up in the air. "Yeah, she-" "Tell me her name." "I forgot…eh heh." "Tell me-her name." Aizen turned around looking dead into Yukito's black eyes. "L-Loly. She has black pigtails and she's very skimpy with her clothing." "Oh, that slut?" Aizen smiled. "I don't care about her. I'm not accompanying her." "Wh-what?" "She's been after me for years; you'd be the 10th guy who asked me this same question about her." "T-tenth? What the?" Yukito was surprised. "I know, she's such a slut. She needs to leave me alone." Yukito put his head down, "Wait, just a minute." "Hm?" "You think this girl is slut?" "Yes, why?" "She's a student. You can't say such like that about a student. You can't judge us like that!" "And why can't I? Is there a _law_?" "I don't know, but it's about respect! If you don't know that maybe you should quit your teaching job!" "Well, maybe _you_ should find yourself a _new school_, because nobody would wanna put up with such foolishness." "Grr, maybe I will!" Yukito got up and walked out slamming the door. "Sheesh! Who put the dim in dimwitted? He did." Aizen joked.

Yukito power walked back to the dorms; thinking how big of a jerk Aizen is and how Loly would be so pissed off at him. He also was thinking about moving back to Toyama. I mean face it; wouldn't it be better for him? There is no such thing as _servants_, _royals_, or _enriched_ clans. Everyone was normal! But, then he thought about his new friends; Ino, Sakura, Choji, Kiba, Obito, and Naruto. He couldn't let them down, they actually were _normal_ and treated him like everyone treated him at Toyama. Aiyoh, things were stressful for poor old Yukito. How will he ever handle things at Aoyama High? Will Obito ever tell him the _truth_? What will happen the next day?


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW:**_ Obito had introduced his self to the new student, Yukito Aitsu, and has given him a job to do. This job required Yukito to ask various girls if they would date both Obito and him; unfortunately a skimpy-clothed, shrewish girl, Loly, accepted the offer asking him if he would let Aizen, the Spanish teacher, know how she really feels about him. This little conversation turns into a nightmare when Aizen shows Yukito his real personality. Now, poor Yukito doesn't know what to do—either stay at Aoyama High or return to Toyama High._

Yukito was sitting down on the grass with his back placed on the outside school wall thinking to his self. "_That teacher, he's so—ugh! I can't stand his personality. What he said to her. Not only will Loly beat me up, but Obito…_" Yukito had a thought of Obito smirking evily.

"No!" Yukito yelled suddenly. The birds, frightened by the loud yell, flew away. Hinata heard the yell, as she was nearby the area, and ran over to Yukito.

"Yukito! H-Hello…" Hinata smiled, "are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah…" Yukito blushed, rubbing his head while getting up, "So, um, why are you here?"

"I forgot to ask you if you wanted to join a club for tomorrow. I'm in the kendo club." Hinata pulled out a kendo card ID with her name on it and some extra information.

"Oh, wow! A professional? That's amazing. Beauty, smarts, talent, and richness? You're so lucky!" Yukito happily grinned. Hinata blushed.

"I-I'm not lucky. I'm j-just normal." Hinata explained.

"To me, you're lucky." Yukito said. Hinata looked down, while Yukito looked at her, then the sky. There was an awkward silence for a while. Hinata grabbed Yukito's hand tell him to come with her. They ran to the club room.

"Sign up here." Hinata gave Yukito a sheet, "If you want to join kendo that is."

"Thanks Hinata…" Yukito paused, "but I don't know if I wanna stay here. What I've been through, I just don't know."

"Wh-What happened?" Hinata asked him.

"Do you know any teacher by Aizen?" Yukito asked.

"That teacher, he's like all kinds of things. My father and cousin told me not to go by him. I know how evil he is. Not many people like him. He's greedy, lustful, and he's full of hatred and pride. I can't stand him." Hinata seriously said. Yukito looked at Hinata as though she was a different person.

"I-I talked to him and h-he said many things about this girl." Yukito said. Hinata looked at Yukito with a face that was very intense.

"The girl was Loly." Yukito flatly stated looking down hearing a gasp. Yukito looked up and saw Hinata's eyes widen in fear and surprise.

"N-Not her…She…" Hinata began having flashbacks of what happened between her, Loly, and some other people.

"What happened?" Yukito asked with a vague expression.

"Something between them and that is none of your business." A dark-haired boy answered coming into the room to grab his things.

"Y-You!" Yukito exclaimed in a shrill voice, "You were that person who—"

"Sasuke, shouldn't you be in your dorm by now?" Hinata hesitantly asked looking down.

"I should shouldn't I?" he said in a cynical voice, "I have to get my things. Hand me them." Hinata grabbed the solid black bag and handed it to Sasuke without having one eye on him. For it was rude to look at the Uchiha clan, especially the ones of high royalty like Sasuke and his brother. Sasuke yanked the bag out of Hinata's hand and walked off with high pride. Yukito clenched his fist.

"What's with that guy?" Yukito asked with rage, "He's so rude!"  
"He has every right to!" Hinata yelled looking down. She began to sob, "Just hurry up and pick your stupid club so I can leave." Yukito looked at her and shook his head.

"It's alright. I don't want to join a club. You can leave if you want." He put on a fake smile. Hinata just walked out without looking at Yukito at all. Yukito just stood there looking at the table as Hinata walked to her dorm. It was 30 minutes that Yukito was still there thinking. He finally came to a decision and smirked. He signed up for a club he wanted and placed it on the principals' chair.

Obito was asleep, as it was 10PM, when Yukito came back into the dorm. "_How come he doesn't act like his brother? He's an Uchiha. He told me, but he doesn't act all high and mighty and rude. It's weird. I'm glad though_." Yukito thought for a while, and then he climbed into his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning when Yukito awoke it was already 8:45AM.

"Gah! What the? Why didn't Obito wake me! That bastard!" Yukito angrily yelled rushing his clothes on and ran to the door. Before he opened it Obito walked out the bathroom and looked at Yukito with many questions still rubbing his hair.

"Where ya' going? It a Saturday." Obito voiced with wonder.

"Oh, I knew that, I was just going to talk to Loly." Yukito replied feeling embarrassed.

"For what?" Obito asked, setting his dirty clothes in a laundry basket and picking out some new ones.  
"For the date job you told me to do. I wanna know of that pop thing." Yukito silently yelled.

"Oh, I decided ya' don have to do it. Too much," Obito smiled, "I'll tell ya anyway." Obito sat down and put on some khaki shorts and a yellow shirt. Yukito sat down 10 inches away from him.

"So, who is this person?" Yukito asked. Obito sighed.

"Minako Junbi. This happened 2-3 years ago when we were like a hip school. One day, a new girl came in and Minako wanted to introduce her so she did. Minako told this new girl to join this club, now called pop-fizz-slurp, not know what would happen she accepted the entrance. Everyone was jealous because of how Minako let her in so easy, but everyone had to do such difficult tasks. So, they decided to take alcohol, drugs, and tobacco to the party," Obito swallowed his throat, and Yukito looked more and more interested, "They told the girl do it or leave. So, she drank and when Minako saw such, she disapproved at first, but then she thought. Minako drank like 10 bottles of mixed drink _and_ beer."

"Woah! Eh, are you serious?" Yukito interrupted with great surprise.

"Thanks for interrupting," Obito sarcastically said giving Yukito a look, then he continued, "Yes, the police showed up a few minutes later and Minako refuse to go to jail, so she got in a car, but it drove right back around into the place and many people died. There you go. I told you the story."

"So, the club's banned?" Yukito asked. Obito looked at Yukito in a _I-Just-Told-You-Want-Happened-Isn't-It-Obvious?_ look.

"Sorry." Yukito apologized, "so, um, I have a question to ask."

"What?" Obito yawned lying down.

"Um, so…if you're an Uchiha, why don't you act like your brother? I mean, not that it's good to act like such a rude guy, but your rich you probably woul-"

"First of all, I don't know where you get the brother part from, but I ain't got no bro. Second of all, I told you why! I don't like being treated like some royal kid, it's boring. I like hangin' with my dudes and dudetts. Third of all, I think you're talking about Sasuke, and it's 'cause of his dramatic past. I ain't spreadin' nuthin' 'bout his past 'cause it ain't none your business." Obito interrupted lying down to nap. Yukito looked at Obito, then he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm a bit on the nosy side. It's very rude," Yukito grabbed some clothes in his bag and headed for the bathroom, "I'll be in the shower if you need me!"

"Yeaah, whatever." Obito yawned resting his self. Yukito ran some water, stripped his clothes, and stood in the shower stand. He began thinking of some things back in his old school. He sighed. "I wish I can return back to my old school, it was much…er, I don't know, better?" Yukito grabbed some soap and a towel, and washed his self closing his eyes.

"Oh my, aren't you big!" a mysterious, attractive female voice said.

Yukito blushed, "Of course I-Ah!" Yukito backed up pushing the clear, fogged door back and ran out the bathroom, "O-O-Obito! There's a strange girl in our room and…" When Yukito stopped talking to realize there were guests in their dorm he felt a gush of embarrassment rush up his body. Ino giggled and Sakura turned red in the face.

"Eh, I-I…" Yukito stuttered with a red face, as he felt more and more embarrassed Obito pushed him back into the bathroom.

"Stay with your honey bunch, she doesn't feel so…_embarrassed_ with you." Obito smiled closing the door, "Sorry, guys, Yukito is a bit of a mess sometimes."

"It's okay," Ino giggled getting up, "He's pretty _big_."

"Ah! Ah! Ino, girls don't talk about that! It's disgusting!" Sakura scolded Ino.

"Er, like I give a-fudge! I talk about it if I want too." Ino responded back with much attitude.

Kiba sighed, "Well, if you see mine I'm pretty sure-"

"No Kiba, we don't want to see your doggy meat thermometer." Sakura and Ino stated roundly.

"Aw! Come'on!" Kiba complained.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Yukito was freaking out at the mysterious girl in the bathroom seducing him.

"Wh-Who are you? Wh-Why are you doing this? St-stop!" Yukito warned with hesitation. The girl licked her lips and grabbed Yukito's chin. She then licked Yukito's lips pushing into his mouth. Yukito's heart raced fast he suddenly froze.

"Uh oh." The girl backed up and stared at Yukito's face, "poor boy couldn't take it. Oh, and I just wanted to get to 3rd base." She then placed some clothes on Yukito and walked him out the bathroom.

"Oh, mr. Pervert is back! And he's frozen!" Obito teased.

"Stop it, Obi-kun! He didn't let me go to 1st base, such a wimp." The girl complained. Ino patted the girl and smiled.

Choji put down his bags of chips and grabbed the girls hand, "Rangiku, I'd be honored if you could do that to me. I would allow you to reach 8th base if you wanted to."

"Um, I'll keep that in mind, eh." Rangiku answered being a little freaked out, "Tell me when Yuki-kun is back, Obi-kun."

"Uh, sure." Obito pulled on Yukito's flippy, black hair and lifted him into his own bed, "Dumbass. We'll let him join in the club we're in when he comes to."  
"What?" Rangiku walked over to Obito and placed her hand over his, "Please don't do that! I don't want to let him get too used to me. Obi-kun~!"

"Stop calling me that! I have to; he's now a buddy of mine. No matter how much he pisses me off." Obito sighed. Sakura hugged Obito. She was glad Obito finally found a buddy he can actually get along with. After all it was Sakura's job to make sure everyone had a good bud they can relate to. Just then they heard a knock on their door. When Ino and Obito went to answer then found Hinata and Neji at the door.

"A Hyuga?" Ino surprisely shouted.

"Okay, we know Ino," Obito annoyedly stated, " What's up Nej and Hin?" Neji tightened his eyes and turned his head away.

Obito looked at him as if he was crazy and mumbled to his self while looking away, "Okay." Hinata bowed and walked in.

"Where is Yukito?" She asked searching around.

"Um, unconscious."

"What?" Hinata looked as though she was about to sob. Obito pointed to the top bunk.

"There. Poor dude couldn't handle a girl rubbing him." Obito snickered. Hinata climbed up the bed and stared at Yukito.

"Yukito, please wake up. I-I'm sorry for being so rude to you the other day. I-I just…" Hinata sobbed more and more. Everyone around had an ear for the conversation and pretended to talk of something else.

"Yuki…to, please…" Hinata sniffled and sobbed with her voice cracking.

"Come on, Hinata. It's time to go." Neji turned around.

"Wait…" Yukito came to, "Hinata, why are you crying?" Hinata looked at her hands, wet with tears.

"I don't know why. Ah! I'm sorry!" Hinata bowed while sitting. Yukito got up and looked around.

"Wasn't I in the ba-", Yukito stopped when he saw Rangiku, "YOU! Ah! Molester!" Hinata looked at Rangiku. Obito laughed, "Oh My! Seriously? She's a molester now? Boy, you crack me up."

"Obito, tell me you didn't set this shit up!" Yukito angrily said.

"You're first cuss word! Welcome to da' club!" Obito grinned.

"I'm gonna 'first cuss word' you!" Yukito mocked, then he jumped down, "I'm gonna freaking kill your ass!" Obito and Yukito were running around the hall, but suddenly Obito bumped into a girl.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Yuki-kun." Loly mocked.

Yukito stopped running and looked, "L-Loly…I…" He was too astonished at ever seeing her there. Obito got up.

"Oh, so this is the hottie you were talking about? The school's slut?" Obito asked.

"School slut? Why are YOU calling her that?"

"Because I am." Loly grinned evily.


End file.
